Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-25424759-20160401201753
Downgrading Arco to an NPC till i know what to do with him so secondary character Name: Alexiel Crusar-Harbinger Appearance: Height: 5'2 Weight: 75lbs age: 16 Species: Armallan angel/ origin halfbreed Alexiel is an angelic being known as a chrysalis angel, these are born with wings larger than their bodies that act like a cacoon for the first 3 years of life. Alexial has 2 wings emerging from her back that are slightly larger than herself and are capable of encasing her when needed. She has pale almost pure white skin bar freckles on her cheeks her eyes are inverted with a small ring of blue inbetween the white and the black of the eyes these are capable of seeing through all illusions save those conjoured by strong magic and those she creates herself. She has long straight orange hair which runs to the back of her knees which parts in where her wings emerge this hair always seems to revert to this state when cut and never grows her ears are a strange feathery construct. She is rather small and very light for her size this is to allow her full flight. Her clothing mostly consists of sashes and wraps to allow for mobility when airborne. Her feaths seems to detach taking on a golden hue as they float through the air though this never deminishes the feathers on her wings. Personality Alexiel is a very polite individual often keeping up airs and graces due to a very formal and strict upbringing and the general state of Armalla. She is very innocent taking people at their words but she is not stupid enough to fall for the same thing twice without a good reason. She tends to almost always be in flight acting like a child with a new toy always carrying herself with a sense of unbridled joyous energy. She is lively and happy often in stark contrast to the conditions around her, this may seem as though she is ignorent of things but it is more down to her deep faith in the inherent good in things. She often finds herself incredibly curious especially of things completely alien to her. She has a fondness for animals and seems to have a strange magnetism that makes most animals fond of her if she tries. Backstory Alexiel was born to the matriarch of the harbinger clan Luciel and the dimensional drifter Naek Crusar. Alexiel was a crysalis angel meaning for 3 years since her birth she spent her time cacooned in her wings developing ot the stage of a teenager afterwards this left her incredibly shy and reserved especially around males due to them being different to her. This was especially true of her father who bore no wings and didnt belong to the fracture. She learnt to fly instinctually and developed an ability to influence mood energy and power by singing in various melodic tones. She was aged roughly 12 when she emerged from her cocoon 3 years after birth and she was the apple of her parents eye being a very playful and loving daughter. Naek however was in the fracture with a purpose (although he was unaware of it) to prevent the assasination of the current leader of armalla when the purpose was fulfilled Naek simply dissapeared while in the park playing with Alexiel and from there on it was like he never existed only alexiel remembering him fully Luciel only having faint memories. Luciel suffered from lovebird syndrome without Naek she could remember the happiness his companionship brought her and subconsciously stopped eating in an attempt to die (which she percieved to have happened to Naek) Alexiel tried to intervene but it was too little too late by age 13 Alexiel was an orphan within her clan. From her she learnt to fend for herself and survive without support. She abandoned her clan in the hopes of traveling the fractures to find the father who dissapeared from her life so suddenly.